


concept 21

by strwbrryjamm



Series: minsung/seungjin smut (?) concepts [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom Han Jisung | Han, Exhibitionism, M/M, Sub Lee Minho | Lee Know, Top Han Jisung | Han, implied foursome with chan idek, wait foursome? fuck it i cant count
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strwbrryjamm/pseuds/strwbrryjamm
Summary: concept: high school au, exhibitionism, semi-public sex (?), edging,
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: minsung/seungjin smut (?) concepts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942699
Kudos: 99





	concept 21

It's 4:30 pm, the weather outside is tolerable but the subject he's currently in on is boring. No shade to the mathematics teacher of course, his cousin was definitely one of the best teachers in their campus and his patience was probably infinity plus one, it was just that he already knew about the topic since a few months ago. So he likes to study lessons way before it's supposed to be tackled - it's not his fault that he enjoys studying and reading as his hobby.

So that's mainly the reason why he spends most of the hour staring outside the window of their classroom instead of listening to _Sir Chris_ (he takes every opportunity he can to use that against his cousin even outside school premises) talk about _exponential decay_ to a bunch of brain dead students who are definitely paying way more attention to how he looks than what he's teaching. The teacher doesn't call on him to make him pay attention though, knowing that despite his tendency to daydream during classes, Jisung still manages to ace the class.

A hand slowly begins to creep up his thigh, snapping him out of his stupor with a slight jolt. Turning to his right, he's greeted by the sight of a yawning orange haired male, sheer boredom present on his face whilst his hand continues to stroke the younger's inner thighs. Lee Minho - an infamous trouble maker of the whole school; rumor has it that he spends most of his free time getting involved in fights in alleyways or something.

Jisung wouldn't know, considering he usually sees the boy cooing at his cats and even feeding the stray ones in the neighborhood - he's yet to see the boy get involved in a fight (though he is quite aware of the bruises that Minho often gets that definitely doesn't look like cat scratches so that's probably saying something).

This same boy (then labeled as your local campus _bad boy_ ) was Jisung's - ever needy - boyfriend. They met during his visit to the clinic after a particularly bad headache courtesy of his lack of sleep (insomnia and migraines are a pain in the ass), immediately curious of the teenager whining about a painful bruise on his left cheek; technically, by then, he was already aware of the rumors and talks that surrounded the older boy, so to see him whining and nearly in tears because of the pain was... certainly interesting.

They talked, clicked, and instantly became close - well, not really. Jisung had offered to be the older boy's math tutor when he found out how Minho was nearly failing his classes (also, maybe he may or may not have heard Chan talk about how concerned he is for the boy's academic performance), he's in the same grade as him anyway (advanced learner, whoop); and through those tutor lessons they instantly found a lot of commonalities between them. It wouldn't take them more than a few months to realize how attracted they are to each other, and with little to no problem, they became an official couple - much to Chan's displeasure.

"-pay attention, Sungie?" the boy blinked, eyes unfocused as he tries to pull himself away from reminiscing memories. His orange haired boyfriend looks at him in amusement, his hand still placed on Jisung's thigh. "You look bored," Minho says, his hand now inching closer to the younger's groin, "shouldn't you be paying attention? I thought math was your favorite subject."

He's acutely aware of the boy's hand tracing the outlines of his dick through his trousers, fingers tapping nervously on the top of the desk as he darts his gaze around the room anxious of the fact that maybe someone might be eyeing them. "Min, stop," he hissed, fighting back the groan that threatens to escape his lips as the orange haired male continues his ministrations, "we're in class."

"So?" Minho pouted, doe eyes blinking at him in a pleading manner as he scooted closer to the younger just so he can properly unzip Jisung's trousers and shove his hand in (to an outsider's perspective, they're definitely being their good ol' sweet and affectionate selves), "I'm sure the teacher will understand."

Jisung scoffs softly, but at the same time Minho had successfully freed his half-hard dick from the confines of his pants so it comes out as a choked out noise which made the latter giggle. "You don't even like him," he reasons, trying so hard not to buck his hips into the older male's fist. He then cranes his neck to check if anyone's noticing anything suspicious between them but it seemed that everyone else's attention is still focused on the teacher. "Min- _fuck_ , couldn't you have waited a little bit more?" he hissed, his fingernails digging into his palms as he tries so hard not to let out a moan; in their time spent being together, Minho had proven himself to be the needier one between them - while, yes, Jisung does occasionally pester his friends for affection, Minho on the other hand would do anything to get what type of attention he wants then and there to the point he comes across as bratty (to be fair, he _is_ in fact a brat, no doubt about that).

Humming audibly, the orange haired male giggled as he shook his head. "No," he sang, leaning his head atop Jisung's shoulder, discreetly jerking the younger off under the desk, "'m your insatiable kitty. What I want, I get - _immediately_." Jisung wonders how he could say it with such confidence, but then he's learned not to question the boy's nature and just accept it for what it is, rather what he is.

"God, you're such a brat, Min," he hissed; he was so close now, _fuck_ , just a little bit more and he'd be cumming-

Everyone collectively bid their farewells to the teacher, hastily packing their things with a disarray of chatter, making the two of them jump slightly in their seats.

Minho pulled away, thus stopping him from orgasming. He must've noticed the irritated look on Jisung's face however, and immediately leans forward to press a soft kiss on his lips in an attempt of a nonverbal apology. "Sorry," he uttered, a flash of guilt shining in his eyes before he tries his best to not attract any attention to the both of them while Jisung shoves his dick back into his trousers. He couldn't believe it - Minho had just edged him, whether on purpose or not.

"Jisung!" on of their classmates called, gesturing for him to come towards the front, "Sir Chris wanted to talk to you."

He nods, shooting Minho a warning glare before he stands and makes his way towards the teacher's desk where his cousin still stood - putting all their test papers inside his laptop bag. "You called for me?"

"You're still with Minho?" Chan quipped, staring at him as though boring holes into his skull; he looked concerned, irritated, but mostly worried - Jisung understands where the worry comes from, he does, but this was just too much. He wasn't a kid anymore - hell, he _knows_ how to make a decision for himself and accept the consequences of said decisions - he doesn't need someone to continuously monitor his life. "Look, I know he makes you happy-" _if you know, then why is this still an issue for you?_ "but you've got to understand. You heard all those rumors about him, right? Jisungie, Minho is nothing but bad news."

"And I keep telling you he _isn't_ ," he defends, evidently sick and tired of this same argument. It's a good thing that almost all of his classmates were already out of the room - he doesn't really like it when people listen in on private conversations; he usually knows how to keep his cool, but since Minho had accidentally _edged_ him during class, he really wasn't in the right mood to be facing this conversation. "Chan, let me decide for myself on who I want to date or not. You never heard me complaining about you hooking up with the P.E. teacher, English teacher, _and_ Music and Arts teacher all at the same time now, haven't you?"

Unable to reply, the blond male turns red, spluttering at his words. "Quiet!" he hissed, flushing red at the fact he'd been caught by the younger, "no one's supposed to know about that."

"And yet I do," Jisung retorted, arms folded on his chest as he stared the older male down; he had randomly stumbled upon this information when he was bored, going through Chan's phone to spam his gallery with his face when suddenly a message notification pops up - the content of said message was far too graphic and sensual, and while Jisung was well-versed with how sex works, he'd very much rather not know about his own cousin's sex life, thank you very much. "I know you're concerned, but please, I'm not a child anymore. I want to live my own life too."

His words seem to have an effect on Chan - his eyes softened, a hint of guilt flashing in his gaze. He looks as if he's reevaluating the choices he made, and the many times he'd been controlling the younger's life and Jisung is thankful for him realizing what he had been doing. "I'm really sorry, Sung," he murmurs afterwards, leaning against the table to wrap his arms around the younger, "I really care about you, but I guess I've crossed the line this time. Just... don't hesitate to come to me when there's a problem okay?" He pulls away first, slinging the strap of the laptop bag over his shoulder and casting Jisung a soft smile, "Minho better treat you good or else."

With that being said, Chan finally takes his leave, and now it's only him and Minho left in the classroom.

Before anything can be uttered, Jisung has the male pinned against the door. He's still hard even despite the conversation between him and his cousin, still that doesn't stop him from casually pressing their lips together, languidly kissing until he's certain that he's got Minho so invested in their kiss before pulling away to check and make sure the door is locked properly - this has the orange haired male whining at the loss, tugging on his uniform to get him into focusing all of his attention on him again.

"No," he reprimands, peppering the male's face with kisses but most definitely avoiding his lips much to Minho's frustration, "learn to be patient. I almost embarrassed myself in front of our classmates because you couldn't keep your hands to yourself."

"I already said I was sorry," Minho pleaded, whining desperately; he can't help but close his eyes, letting himself get lost in the simple pleasure of Jisung's lips on his skin, "come on. Please? I need you, Sungie, need you so much. Need you in me." He gasped, a sharp sting jolting through his body - the younger had slapped his ass, shocking him to the very core. "Sungie, please!"

He decides to ignore the male's pleads, far too focused as he starts to unbutton Minho's uniform, toying with the boy's nipples - forcing a whine out of the submissive boy's lips. He directs his attention to someplace else, hoisting the male by his thighs and moving them until Minho's draped all over the teacher's desk.

"You're so needy," Jisung quips calmly, unzipping the boy's trousers and letting it bunch all over one of Minho's ankles along with his boxers; he drapes one of the boy's leg on his shoulder, spitting directly on his puckering hole and making the orange haired male gasp at the sudden coldness. He doesn't waste a second to plunge a finger into his lover's inviting heat, fucking him with a single digit and even then Minho already looks so fucked out from being filled despite not to the brim. Fucking the boy without lube isn't ideal, but searching for some proper lube would take too much time for him - they'll have to settle for this.

He quickly adds in a second finger, making scissor-like motions to further stretch him up until he can successfully add a third finger; this time around, he focuses on curling his fingers in an effort to find Minho's prostate which doesn't take him a long time - as expected. He pulls away, much to his lover's chagrin, immediately reaching for his wrist and pleading him not to pull away.

"Please Sungie, please. Wanna feel full. Please don't stop," Minho mewled helplessly, tears brimming his lust blown eyes in an effort to change the younger's mind. Jisung merely coos, and pulls his grip away from him.

"Patience, kitty," Jisung all but reprimands, slapping his thigh softly and making the submissive boy gasp. He places a hand on Minho's chest, forcing him to lie down as he uses his other hand to unzip his trousers.

Spitting on his hand, he uses it as a pseudo lubricant, groaning softly as he begins to wrap his fist around his length, pumping himself.

He only ever stops when he hears the older male whine impatiently, wriggling his hips just so he can get anything into his hole. Jisung really does want to drag this out for a little while longer, just so Minho could learn a thing or two about being patient, but he'd been deprived of an orgasm once already, and he'd rather not deprive himself another one.

He's quick to align his dick into Minho's greedy hole, both of them moaning at the sensation - though Minho was a lot louder than he was. Jisung doesn't waste another second, bottoming out almost immediately. He stays snug inside his lover's heat, patiently waiting until the other boy has gotten used to his length before he slowly begins to piston his hips into him - his dick dragging inside Minho in the most pleasuring way possible.

"Harder, _hah_ , harder," the pliant boy gasped, eyes glazed over and tongue lolling out of his mouth - drooling all over himself due to the pleasure, "please, Sungie - _hng_ _._ Fuck me _ah,_ harder."

He does so, pistoning his hips into an even more brutal pace. He shifts his position a bit, and it causes Minho to let out a sharp gasp - back arched against the table thereby signaling that the younger had hit his prostate dead on. Jisung relentlessly abuses his sweet spot, chasing his orgasm while trying to bring in as much pleasure to Minho as well.

"Too much," the orange haired male squeaked, eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head in pleasure, fingernails dragging against the desk, "too much - _hah..._ feels so good! _So_ good! _Hmng,_ wan' more. Sungie- wan' more-" He hitched his breath, blacking out as waves of pleasure unexpectedly crashes into him, bringing him quickly to his orgasm that has him mewling and convulsing in pleasure.

A few quick thrusts later, and Jisung finally cums as well - filling the older male up with his cum. It makes Minho moan softly, slurring out words of gratitude for being filled to the brim with cum.

"You still with me, Min?" he ventures, gasping softly as he slowly tucks his dick back in his trousers. "Did you bring your plug with you?" he followed up, glancing at Minho's abused hole, afraid that his cum might slowly start to trickle down the boy's thigh and discomfort him.

"Hm," his lover hummed, letting the younger do all the work for him. "S'kay. I'll clean it up later."

Staring at him, Jisung couldn't help but gawk. "You're just gonna let that drip down your thighs? That's so gross, Minnie."

If Minho cared about being gross or not, he doesn't show it. Rather, he just demands Jisung to dress him up properly, coddle him with affection in the form of kisses, smiling softly as he feels warm cum trickle down his thighs.

Jisung knows it'll be a bitch to clean later and he would know - more often than not, he was the one who'd bathe Minho after sex, and he was very much not fond of cleaning dried cum. But if it's what Minho wants then there's nothing he can do, after all, Minho gets what he wants. He'll deal with the mess later.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/CHERRYL1NO)


End file.
